My Turtle is a Vampire!
MY TURTLE IS A VAMPIRE! - #15 ---- A new pet shop opened up in my town recently. Since my birthday is tomorrow, I want to go there and get a pet turtle. My friend went there and got a black cat. I've always found black cats creepy, so I tend to stay away from them. Luckily for me, the cat has since gone missing. My friend is pretty upset about it, and he's always on the look out for it. I'm sure it will turn up eventually. I got bored of playing my video game, and decided to go outside in my backyard and explore for a bit. I was trying to climb a tree. when I noticed a black object in my peripheral vision. I turned my head, and it was my friend's black cat! I jumped from the tree, and chased it. While I was chasing it, it despaired into thin air. It's like it turned in visible, or I just lost sight of it. But I couldn't have, because that's the only thing my eyes were set on. This is very strange. After a few minutes of being baffled, I went back inside for dinner. "So, what kind of pet do you want at the pet shop tomorrow?" asked my mom. "A turtle!" I answered. My mom and dad looked at each other at the table. "A turtle?" they both said confused. "Not a cat, not a dog, not a hamster...?" asked my dad. "Yep. A turtle." I stated firmly. Then a knock came from door. "I'll go get it." I excused myself. At the door was my good friend, Caisried. "I've been really upset about my cat. She's been missing for days!" he expressed down. "I actually saw her in my backyard earlier." I said. "You did!?" he asked. "Yep, I tried to get her, but she... disappeared." I explained. "Disappeared? What do you mean?" he questioned. "I was chasing her, and she just disappeared in thin air. It's like she turned invisible or something." I explained even more. "There's no way!" Caisried refused to believe. "Well, I'm telling the truth. I saw it with my own eyes." I defended myself. "There's something not right about that pet shop. Don't go there, you'll regret it." Caisried warned me. "What are you talking about?" I questioned. "Just stay away. There's something wrong there." Caisried warned as he walked off. Huh, well that was strange. The next day arrives, it's my birthday. I got myself ready, ate breakfast, and we headed off to the pet shop. I'm so excited! We walked through the door, and we immediately this was no ordinary pet shop. The lighting inside was dim, you could hardly see a thing. Everything was tinted brown, and it was kinda messy. Some of the animals they had in the cages were strange. Black cats, stag beetles, huge tarantulas, chihuahuas with razor sharp teeth sticking out of their mouths, and no turtles in sight. Man, this place is very strange. Behind the counter was an old guy with long gray hair and a left eye missing. Okay, this place isn't strange, it's bizarre. We went up to the counter, and asked the man if they had any turtles. He said he had some in the back. He came out with a carotid cage with a turtle in it. It looked exactly how I wanted it to. We paid for it, and before we left, the man told me something. "That turtle is one of a kind. You're very lucky to even have it. Please take good care of it!" We got home, and I ran upstairs to my bedroom with my turtle. I think I'll call him Drac. Yeah, that sounds edgy, but cool. I got a bowl with turtle food in it, and put it in the cage. He seemed to enjoy it. I then hear a knock at the door. Ugh, probably Caisried again with his stupid black cat. I answer the door, and surprise surprise, it's Caisried. "Someone saw my black cat in the woods. They said when they saw it, it turned invisible." "No way! I knew I wasn't seeing things." I said. "You need to stay away from that pet shop! It's not right. They're selling strange animals with super powers. One of a kind." Caisried warned. He looked me in the eyes with a worried look. "You... didn't just go there, did you?" "Dang it dude! Why did you go?" Caisried said as he looked at my turtle in my room. "I'm sorry, I wanted a turtle. "Well you should have gone somewhere else to get it. Who knows what crazy super powers your turtle has." Caisried stressed. "Hey, that actually sounds kind of cool; a turtle with super powers." I said cockly. "Well, just say I didn't warn you!" Caisried said as he walked out the door. Psh, Caisried needs to stop acting like whiny cry baby just because he lost his cat that can "turn invisible". Isn't that right, Drac...? Uh... Drac? WHAT THE! Drac hissed at me with fangs popping out of his mouth. "Whoa, whoa, whoa there buddy! Stand back! Don't hurt me!" I said to Drac. He put his fangs back in his mouth. What the heck was that all about? Caisried, there's something not right about that pet shop, and the animals there have super powers. Mine's special power is to turn into a vampire... yikes! I have no idea what I'm going to do. I can't tell my parents, they won't believe me. Man, how am I going to raise a vampire of all things? If it bites me, do I also turn into a vampire? I demand answers. I'm going back to the pet shop right now! I walked inside looking for that strange old guy. He was behind the cash register like the last time. He was selling a pig of all things to a customer. Who knows what super powers that thing has. I walked up to him and confronted him about the animals with super powers. He led me to the backroom and disused it with me further. "Listen lad, you may not know this, but we raise these animals with dark magic, and sell them for profit. If you have a problem with that, then I'll gladly take the turtle back." he explained. "Fine. I'll return it. But do you know where I can find a real turtle?" I said. "Yeah, in the ponds in the woods!" he said while laughing. I looked at him with a funny face, and ran back to my house. I ran upstairs to see that Drac was out of his cage. Shoot! Where did he go? I heard a hiss behind me. I turned back, and saw Drac grew bat wings and was floating in the air with fangs sticking out of his mouth. He flew towards me to suck my blood. "Get back in your cage!" I yelled at him. He hissed at me some more, and flew downstairs. Darn it! Come back here! I followed him, and he was in the kitchen with my parents. "Jouroid, how did your turtle get down here?" My mom said while Drac was on the kitchen table looking normal than ever. "Y'know, I've never held a turtle before. Mind if a do?" My dad asked. Before I could warn him, my dad picked Drac up, and he bit him. "Ow!" screamed my dad as he dropped Drag to the table. "Wow, I didn't know he was a snapping turtle. Look! I have two little holes in my finger now! I better get a band-aid." said my dad as he went out of the kitchen. "Ow! He bit me too, on the finger!" yelled my mom. "Mom, he's dangerous, I got to get out of here!" I stressed. I grabbed a plastic container, and threw Drac in it. I then headed for the pet shop. "Ah, I see ye were serious about bringing him back. That's a darn shame. Say, how was the experience?" The old man asked. "Horrible. He bit my parents, and he flew all around the house! What happens if he bites someone?" I stated and asked. "Hehe, guess ye find out! Come here little feller..." he said as he reached his hand inside the plastic container. Drac snapped at him, but missed. This freaked the old guy out, as he hit the wall behind him, knocking over animal cages, and letting them free. Cobras with wings were on the loose. Alright, forget this, I'm out. I could hear the strange man scream as I ran back to my house. Outside of my house was Caisried. "Good news, I returned my turtle back to the pet shop." "Good. So will I." Caisried as he... transformed into a cat and walked off. ... "MOM! DAD!" I screamed. I ran into the house, and passed out at the shock and horror I witnessed. "Hey Jouroid! Where have you been? We've been worrying about you." said my parents in their new, permanent turtle forms. Category:Animals Category:Transformation Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Vampires Category:Twist Ending